


One Sunday Morning

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di rumah saja, membosankan. Mau main bola, lapangannya dipakai anak geng lain. Lapar, belum mau pulang. Jongin, Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung bingung ingin melakukan apa di Minggu penuh dilema ini... hingga sesuatu yang bergelantungan di pohon ‘memanggil’ mereka. SMEnt’s 94-line, friendship, chibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri (hanya ada sedikit perubahan nama marga yang sepenuhnya fiksional). Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

“Sehunnie, sudah jam setengah sembilan, nih. Ayo bangun dong! Aku tahu ini hari libur, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa molor seenaknya!” Miyoung menarik anaknya yang masih kelas 2 SD itu untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sehun, si bocah tinggi berkulit putih itu, duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali mengerjapkan mata. Ia menguap lebar, lalu berbaring lagi, tetapi cepat ditarik oleh ibunya. “Oi! Jangan tidur lagi! Cepat mandi sana!”

“Ah, iya, iya, _Eomma_....”Dengan malas, Sehun turun dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi karena masih sangat mengantuk, ia malah tersandung selimutnya sendiri dan jatuh. Benturan dengan lantai membuat Sehun sadar sesadar-sadarnya. “Aw!!!” pekiknya sambil menggosok-gosok dahinya yang mencium lantai. Miyoung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. “Dasar anak ini. Makanya kalau bangun tidur hati-hati,” Miyoung membantu sang anak berdiri, “Sekarang mandilah, bukannya kau ada acara untuk main dengan teman-temanmu pukul sembilan nanti?”

Sehun menerima handuk dan baju ganti dari ibunya, lalu pergi mandi.

Baru saja Sehun melepaskan lapisan pakaiannya yang terakhir, ia mendengar suara temannya memanggil dari luar.

“Sehun!! Sehun!! Main, yuk!!”

Mendengar suara yang sangat akrab di telinga itu, Sehun lari keluar kamar mandi—tanpa sehelai kain pun. “Tunggu dulu, Jjong, aku—waa!!”

Sebelum Sehun sempat keluar rumah, Miyoung langsung mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kamar mandi. “Mandi dulu yang benar! Biar _Eomma_ yang bilang!”

Dalam kamar mandi, Sehun baru sadar kalau ia telanjang saat keluar tadi dan jadi malu sendiri. _Untung tadi_ Eomma _segera memasukkanku dalam kamar mandi,_ batinnya, lalu cepat-cepat mandi supaya cepat main dengan temannya, Kim Jongin alias Kkamjong yang berkulit gelap. Dua orang ini bersahabat sangat dekat, cocok sekali jadi model video klip _King of Pop_ Michael Jackson yang _‘Black or White’_. Tidak, ini bukan rasis. Kulit gelap itu eksotis, ‘kan? Kulit putih juga sama bagusnya.

Sementara itu, Jongin, bocah yang mengenakan topinya secara miring itu, berjinjit beberapa kali, berusaha memastikan apakah Kediaman Oh ada orangnya. Ia berharap ada orang yang akan keluar untuk menemuinya. Ia sudah susah-susah membawa bola sepak ke rumah Sehun; sayang sekali kalau acara main bola hari ini batal. Untunglah, beberapa saat kemudian, tante-tante rempong—begitulah Miyoung di pandangan Jongin karena wanita itu begitu banyak bicara—ibunya Sehun itu keluar. “Maaf ya, Jongin, Sehun baru bangun dan sekarang masih mandi. Tunggu saja di dalam.”

“Baik, _ahjumma_.” Dengan _poker face_ nya yang biasa, Jongin melangkah masuk ke Kediaman Oh yang besar. Sial, ia ingin punya rumah yang besar seperti punya teman-temannya. Rumah Jinri dan Soojung juga besar. Penghuninya sedikit lagi, cuma berempat: mereka, kakak mereka (Minho kakak lelaki Jinri dan Sooyeon kakak perempuan Soojung), dan orang tua mereka. Rumah Sehun isinya malah cuma bertiga: ayahnya—Henry Oh, ibunya—Oh Miyoung, dan Sehun sendiri. Kalau Kediaman Kim, beugh.... satu rumah isi enam: ayah, ibu, kakak lelaki Jongin yang tiga orang, lalu Jongin. Sudah rumah sempit, isinya banyak lagi. _Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan jadinya hangat kalau musim dingin,_ suatu ketika ibu Jongin menghibur anak-anaknya yang mengeluhkan sempitnya rumah itu.

Biar deh, setiap rumah ‘kan punya kenyamanannya sendiri-sendiri.

 “Lho, Jongin? Baru datang? Maaf ya harus lama menunggu, Sehun masih mandi.” sapa Henry ramah pada bocah _poker face_ itu ketika melintasi ruang tamu. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. “Tidak apa-apa, _ahjussi_. Aku tidak sedang buru-buru, kok.”

“Jongin mau coba ini? Ada _praline_ yang baru dibeli Oh- _ahjussi_ dari New Orleans.” Miyoung menyuguhkan satu kotak permen cokelat kacang itu di hadapan Jongin. Bocah _tan_ itu menelan ludah. _Praline_ itu kelihatannya mahal dan sangat enak. Di rumahnya, suguhan untuk anak kecil hanyalah _tteokboki_ yang dimasak sendiri oleh ibunya.

Tangan Jongin meraih _praline_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kelembutan cokelat dan gurihnya kacang berpadu menjadi satu dan leleh dalam mulut Jongin. Seketika Jongin bisa memastikan bahwa itu makanan Amerika dan tersenyum karenanya.

“Terima kasih, _ahjumma_ , ini enak sekali.” Akhirnya, _poker face_ Jongin luntur karena kelezatan _praline_. Dalam hati, ia berujar, _Enak sekali punya teman kaya raya. Kalau ke rumah Soojung disuguhi_ burrito _. Kalau ke rumah Jinri disuguhi_ pancake _. Kalau ke rumah Sehun disuguhi... apa tadi? Paralon?_

 “Jjong!! Ayo cepat kita main!!!”

Hampir saja Jongin tersedak karena kemunculan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. “Woi, kau bikin aku kaget!”

Sehun nyengir lebar. Senyumnya menelan matanya yang sipit, turunan dari dua orang tuanya. “Maaf, maaf. Kau thuka _praline_ itu? Bawa thaja yang banyak untuk Jinri dan Thoojung juga, nanti bitha kita makan di jalan.” katanya, lalu mulai memasukkan beberapa bungkus _praline_ ke dalam saku celananya untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk dua teman perempuannya. Jangan bingung dengan semua ‘th’ tadi; Sehun memang kadang susah mengucapkan huruf ‘s’, sehingga menjadi ‘th’.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun memasukkan permen dalam kantung. “Nanti dibagi-bagi, ya. Jangan dimakan semua, Sehunnie, nanti gigimu berlubang.” Henry tertawa. Sehun memang suka sekali dengan makanan itu.

“Iya, _Appa_. Jongin tuh yang suka makan permen!” tunjuk Sehun (dia masih cadel, jadi ‘s’-nya Sehun  tetap jadi ‘th’ ketika diucapkan), yang langsung disangkal Jongin. Sehun tertawa saja mendengar sanggahan itu. “Sudah ya, _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , aku berangkat!!”

“Iya, pulangnya hati-hati dan jangan terlalu siang, ya!” Miyoung memperingatkan, tetapi Henry cepat-cepat menghentikan kedua anak itu. “Hei, aku belum selesai membuat _toast_ nya! Kalian ‘kan belum sarapan!”

Miyoung nyengir, lupa kalau anaknya belum makan dan suaminya masih memasak.

***

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan, niatnya mereka ingin menjemput Jinri, tetapi ternyata mereka sudah bertemu Jinri duluan di jalan. Gadis itu mengayuh sepeda _pink_ roda empatnya dengan semangat. Di sadel belakang sepeda Jinri, ada tuan putri di kelompok itu, Soojung, yang duduk dengan manisnya.

“Woooooi, Kkamjong, Sehunna!!” teriak Jinri. Ia mengerem sepedanya dekat dua cowok itu. “Lho, Jinri, kau sudah jalan duluan ke sini?” tanya Jongin, “Ada Soojung juga. Baguslah, aku ‘kan jadi tidak usah menjemput kalian.”

“Hahaha, sepedamu masih roda empat ya, Jinri? Payaaah!!!” ejek Sehun ketika melihat roda pasangan di sepeda Jinri. Ia berlagak sombong karena sudah bisa naik sepeda roda dua. Jinri memanyunkan bibirnya yang seksi. “Aku ‘kan masih belajar! Lihat saja, kalau aku sudah bisa naik sepeda roda dua, aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam balap sepeda!”

“Sudah, hentikan perdebatan kalian yang tidak penting itu. Kita langsung saja ke lapangan bola.” ujar si cantik Soojung. Jongin dan Sehun mengarahkan pandangnya pada tuan putri itu dan langsung tergelak. “Nona, kita bukannya mau pergi ke pesta. Kita mau main bola. Kau salah kostum, tau!” kata Jongin sambil menunjuk Soojung.

Jinri pun tertawa. “Nah, Soojung, tadi ‘kan aku sudah bilang, jangan pakai baju merahmu yang berenda-renda itu! Mana ada anak main bola yang pakai baju terusan dan topi lebar begitu?”

“Tapi aku ‘kan cuma mau _menemani_ kalian main bola! Lagipula, hari sedang panas, sedangkan bajuku yang tipis dan tidak berlengan cuma ini. Topi lebar ini kupakai untuk melindungi diri dari sinar ultraviolet, tahu!” Soojung membela diri supaya ia tidak terlalu dipermalukan.

“Tetap saja kau itu mau ke lapangan bola. Orang-orang akan menertawakanmu. Makanya Jinri, pinjami dia baju kaos dan celana pendekmu dong!” kata Sehun.

“Ampun, ini saja aku pinjam Minho- _oppa_.” kata Jinri sambil menarik celana _cargo_ nya (punya kakak lelakinya, sih) yang terus-menerus melorot.  Jongin tertawa. “Makanya kebesaran. Tapi punya Jinri tetap lebih baik daripada bajumu, Soojung. Sana pulang, ganti baju lagi!”

“Yah.... tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Kita langsung main saja!” kata Soojung. Jinri mengangguk setuju. “Kalau aku harus mengayuh lagi ke rumah Soojung, kakiku bisa lepas saat dipakai main bola.”

Jongin menghela napas, lalu berkacak pinggang. “Lain kali, pakailah baju yang benar, Soojung. Nanti kalau kau pakai rok, terus lari-lari, rokmu bisa tertiup angin, terus celana dalammu kelihatan.”

Tak ada hujan, tak ada angin, Soojung langsung berteriak dan menutupkan roknya sampai ke lutut. Jinri cepat melindungi telinganya dari lengkingan Soojung, sedangkan Sehun langsung mengemplang Jongin yang pikirannya ke mana-mana itu. “Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!!!”

Kekacauan kecil itu terselesaikan setelah Jongin dan Sehun mengeluarkan _praline_ dari saku mereka masing-masing. Jinri dan Soojung juga suka makanan manis, jadi mereka langsung tenang ketika cita rasa cokelat kacang meleleh dalam mulut mereka. Keempatnya berjalan lagi (salah, hanya dua orang yang berjalan karena Jinri dan Soojung naik sepeda) menuju lapangan bola sambil bicara ngalor-ngidul tentang macam-macam hal.

Namun, sesampainya di lapangan bola...

“Yah!” pekik Jongin, “Gawat, nih! Lapangannya sudah dipakai anak-anak itu!”

Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung mengalihkan pandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Benar saja, mereka melihat empat anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola di lapangan itu. “Hei, suruh mereka pergi dari lapangan kita, dong!” Jinri menyikut-nyikut Sehun, tetapi dasar Sehun, mana berani dia maju sendirian? “Jjong, kau ‘kan ketua kita. Kau harus berani berkelahi untuk mengambil alih lapangan kita!”

“Sial! Kalau aku ketua, kau wakil ketua, jadi kau juga harus maju!” Tanpa basa-basi, Jongin menarik Sehun menuju kelompok anak yang lebih besar dari mereka itu. Ia melemparkan bolanya pada Jinri. “Jaga itu. Aku akan rebut lapangan kita!”

“Woi, Jjong!!” Sehun hendak protes, tetapi Jongin tidak peduli. Anak laki-laki tidak pengecut, tetapi Jongin tidak mau jadi pemberani sendirian. “Soojung, ayo kita sembunyi!” Jinri menarik Soojung dan bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat.

Melihat ada tamu-tamu cilik mendatangi mereka, empat anak yang sedang bermain bola itu berhenti. “Wah, ada penantang baru, rupanya. Kalian siapa dan mau apa, anak kecil?” kata seorang dari mereka yang berbadan paling pendek, tetapi paling kekar. Dia memiliki suara berat, cukup aneh untuk anak seusianya yang belum lewat masa puber. Suara berat itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun ketar-ketir, tetapi mereka berdua sama-sama harus menjaga harga diri. Jongin berkacak pinggang dan mendongak, menantang anak laki-laki yang sama-sama memakai topi miring dan singlet itu. “Aku Kim Jongin dan ini Oh Sehun, kami dari SD Sangin. Kami ingin mengambil kembali lapangan kami karena ini tempat kami biasa bermain!”

Keberanian Jongin memicu Sehun untuk mengatakan hal senada. “Kalian harus pergi dari lapangan kami, walaupun itu artinya bertarung!”

“Anak pucat ini berani juga, ya.” Anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga mencuat keluar menertawakan keberanian Sehun. Anak laki-laki lain yang berwajah imut tapi kelihatan sangat bandel memanasi ‘bosnya’. “Hajar saja mereka, Amber!”

Amber, anak laki-laki (yang ternyata perempuan) bertubuh kekar tadi, tidak ragu lagi. Ia melancarkan serangan pertama yang langsung mengenai muka Jongin. Marah, Sehun membalas perbuatan Amber dengan sebuah pukulan. Perkelahian satu-lawan-dua tak terhindarkan. Teman-teman Amber (yang semuanya laki-laki tulen) cuma berdiri dengan sikap sok keren, menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Mereka tahu bos mereka pasti akan menang.

Jinri dan Soojung sesekali memicingkan mata melihat teman-teman mereka bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga. “Aduh, mereka bisa menang tidak, ya? Lawan mereka itu kuat sekali!” cemas Jinri. Soojung, yang dari tadi menutupi mata dengan telapak tangan (dan sesekali mengintip), akhirnya tak tahan lagi. Jongin dan Sehun sudah lebam di mana-mana, sedangkan Amber masih segar bugar tak kurang suatu apa. “Mereka tak mungkin menang! Ayo, Jinri, kita ajak mereka lari!” Soojung menarik Jinri keluar dari persembunyian. Keduanya memberanikan diri masuk lapangan. Jinri menggandeng Jongin, sedangkan Soojung menarik Sehun, lalu keempatnya lari keluar lapangan. Anehnya, ketika keluar lapangan, Jongin dan Sehun sudah kehilangan ketakutan mereka. Mereka berteriak kesal pada Amber, “Kami akan kalahkan kau nanti!”

“Butuh seribu tahun bagi kalian untuk mengalahkan Amber!” teriak anak laki-laki dengan tulang pipi menonjol, lalu ia beserta dua temannya menepuk-nepuk baju bos mereka, “Bos memang hebat!”

Amber tersenyum meremehkan. “Anak ingusan begitu bukan lawanku, Jongdae. Yah, kadang membosankan kalau melawan mereka hanya sendirian. Sesekali bantu aku juga dong, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.” katanya pada tiga anggota gengnya. Anak-anak lelaki itu cuma nyengir; walaupun lelaki tulen, kalau mereka ikut berkelahi pasti langsung habis. Karena itulah, mereka mengangkat Amber yang anak perempuan (tapi memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo) untuk jadi pemimpin mereka.

“Hei, Soojung, Jinri, kok kalian menarik kami pergi? Kami belum puas kalau belum mengalahkan mereka!” marah Jongin. Soojung berkacak pinggang dan mengomel seribu kali lebih panjang. “Memang apa peduliku? Kalau kalian berdua kalah, kita tidak akan jadi main dan kami berdua akan dimarahi ibu kalian! Terus kalau kalian tidak masuk sekolah, nanti kami berdua juga yang harus repot menyerahkan surat ijin! Lagipula, kalau kalian luka-luka, rasa sakitnya bakal bertahan sangat-sangat-sangaaat lama sekali; nanti kalian akan bermanja-manja pada kami dan minta macam-macam! Kami tidak mau kalian repotkan seperti itu!”

Astaga, Soojung. Dia bisa menjadi penyiar berita yang lihai di masa depan, mungkin. Jongin bungkam karena tidak bisa melawan bombardir kata-kata dari Soojung. Sehun yang awalnya mau protes juga jadi bingung sendiri—dan akhirnya juga diam. Suasana beku selama beberapa saat hingga Jinri angkat bicara. “Terus sekarang kita mau main bola di mana?”

Soojung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Yang ia lihat hanya jalan raya dan orang-orang lalu-lalang; tidak ada lahan kosong sama sekali. Lapangan memang susah ditemui di kota besar seperti itu. Sehun menghela napas panjang. “Kelihatannya kita tak bisa main bola hari ini. Tak ada lapangan.”

“Sayang sekali kalau kita harus pulang lagi. Argh, Minggu ini sungguh membosankan!!” keluh Jinri.  

“Pasti masih ada yang bisa kita lakukan.” Jongin celingukan mencari kegiatan, tetapi kemudian, terdengar keluhan Sehun, “Aku lapar gara-gara berkelahi tadi. Ayo kita pulang dan makan siang.”

“Ini bahkan belum siang, Hun. Lagipula, kau ‘kan masih punya _praline_ di sakumu. Makan saja itu.” kata Soojung, yang membuat Sehun murung. Terpaksa, Sehun makan permen _praline_ enaknya yang (sayangnya) tak mengenyangkan itu. Jongin mengusap-usap perutnya. _Aku juga lapar, Cadel; tahan sedikit lagi kenapa sih? Sudah tahu Soojung bakal mengomel panjang,_ keluhnya dalam hati. Ia kembali celingukan.

Lho?

“Yah, kalau tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan, mendingan kita pulang saja, ‘kan?” Soojung membetulkan posisi topi lebarnya yang agak miring tertiup angin, “Aku ingin main _game_.”

“Aku juga, tetapi bukankah sayang kalau kita keluar cuma sebentar?” kata Jinri lagi. Sehun hendak menanggapi, tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Jongin. Sehun terseret mundur, sementara dua teman ceweknya mendahului berjalan.

“Apa sih, Jjong?” Sehun agak kesal karena Jongin membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Jongin menunjuk sesuatu di pohon yang mereka lewati. “Lihat itu.”

Sehun mendongak dan ternganga. “Wow.”

Selama beberapa detik, Jongin dan Sehun hanya terpaku, terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang mereka temukan di pohon itu. Akhirnya, Jongin berkomentar.

“Mangganya ranum sekali.”

Sehun mengangguk. “Kelihatannya enak.”

Ternyata, sahabat _Black-and-White_ kita ini baru saja melintasi pohon mangga yang buahnya sudah matang semua. Keduanya menelan ludah sambil mengelus-elus perut kecil mereka yang kelaparan. “Enak, Hun.” gumam Jongin lagi, membayangkan daging buah mangga yang manis dan segar berada dalam mulutnya. Sehun mengangguk lagi. “Enak sih, tetapi... ini pohon mangganya Kakek Ahn. Aku takut kena marah kalau mencuri mangga miliknya.”

Ahn Chilhyun, atau Kakek Ahn, seorang pria tua yang tinggal berdua dengan istrinya, Ahn Boa. Mungkin, karena faktor usia, Kakek Ahn sering sekali marah-marah, apalagi kalau ada yang berbuat jahil dekat rumahnya. Siapapun yang jahil tak akan lolos dari amukannya dan hanya Nenek Ahn yang bisa menyelamatkan korban Kakek Ahn.

“Tenang saja, ‘kan ada Nenek Ahn. Dia pasti akan mengijinkan kita mengambil mangganya.” Jongin tersenyum _mischievous_. Sehun masih tampak ragu ketika ia mendongak lagi. Tuhan, ia begitu menginginkan buah mangga itu, tetapi itu buah mangga Kakek Ahn. Ah, takdir adalah pemisah cinta yang paling ampuh, dalam hal ini pemutus cinta Sehun pada buah mangga itu. Jongin, mengerti bahwa Sehun adalah anak yang cukup ‘lurus’, mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

“Kau takut, ya? Cowok macam apa kau yang takut dimarahi sama kakek tua?”

Mendengar tantangan itu, hati cowok manakah yang tak terpanggil? “A-aku tidak takut!” kata Sehun sambil menyingsingkan lengan kaos hitamnya, “Baiklah, aku akan ambil buah mangga itu!”

 _Yes!,_ Jongin berseru dalam hati.

“Hei, kalian sedang apa?” tanya Jinri sambil menuntun sepedanya mendekati dua temannya yang tak berpindah dari posisi semula. Soojung mengikuti di belakang.

“Kami mau mengambil mangga itu. ‘Kan lumayan asyik, kita dapat makanan, tetapi tidak usah pulang dulu.” cengir Sehun. Jinri membelalakkan matanya. “Hah? Kalian mau mencu—hmmp!!”

Jinri tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Sehun sudah membungkam mulutnya. “Jangan teriak-teriak, Jinri! Kami tidak mau mencuri, kok! Cuma meminta saja, tetapi minta ijinnya belakangan.” kilah Sehun sambil berbisik. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jinri. Gadis itu melongo, mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan, lalu tersenyum cerah. “Iya, iya. Kalau meminta ‘kan pasti boleh! Aku akan membantu kalian!”

“ _Ya_! Jinri, kau percaya pada Sehun? Mana mungkin Jongin dan Sehun berani menemui Kakek Ahn untuk meminta mangga? Kakek Ahn bahkan membentak orang yang menginjakkan kaki ke halamannya, apalagi kalau ada orang masuk rumahnya!” kata Soojung panjang lebar. Jongin merasa rencananya mulai terancam, tetapi keberuntungan memihaknya. Jinri menoleh pada Soojung dan berkata, “Kalau kau tidak mau ikut kami, kau boleh pulang, kok. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, ‘kan?”

Soojung terpaku. Rumahnya jauh dan tadi dia diantar Jinri dengan bersepeda. Bisa patah kakinya kalau ia pulang dengan jalan kaki.

“Sudah ya, Soojung. Kami mau bersenang-senang. Ayo, Jinri, Sehun.” Jongin berbalik, siap beraksi. Tak mau ditinggal sendirian, akhirnya Soojung mengikuti kawan-kawannya yang sesat itu.

Empat sekawan dengan mudah memasuki halaman rumah Kakek Ahn. Tubuh mereka kecil dan pagar rumah Kakek Ahn, walaupun tinggi, tetapi jaraknya lebar untuk mereka lewati. Mereka berjingkat menuju pohon mangga Kakek Ahn. Tak ada masalah sejauh ini, kecuali Jinri yang tadi sempat menginjak tumpukan daun kering sehingga menimbulkan gemerisik. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda ‘singa lapar terbangun’, maka empat sekawan itu melanjutkan aksi mereka.

“Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau memanjat?” tanya Sehun. Jongin berpikir sejenak. Ada satu gerombol buah mangga yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan mereka, tetapi satu orang saja tak cukup untuk menjangkaunya. Mau memanjat pun susah karena batang pohon mangga itu banyak semutnya. Bisa-bisa para semut menyerang si pemanjat sebelum Kakek Ahn yang menyerang.

“Ah, begini saja,” Jongin menoleh pada Jinri dan Sehun, “Kalian berdua ‘kan tinggi, jadi—“

“Maksudmu, Sehun harus menaikiku untuk mengambil buah mangga itu? Aku tidak mau, Sehunna berat!!!” Jinri sudah keburu protes sebelum Jongin selesai. Jongin berdecak. “Bukan itu maksudku, Jinri payah. Tentu saja Sehun yang di bawah, lalu kau naik dan mengambil mangganya untuk kami. Begitu!”

Jinri membulatkan bibirnya mengerti. Sekarang, Sehun-lah yang khawatir. _Semoga saja Jinri ringan...,_ harapnya.

“Terus aku?” Soojung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menanyakan bagiannya dalam misi ini. Tuan putri ini sudah lupa dengan kebaikan hatinya, ternyata, karena ia juga ingin makan mangga.

“Kau nanti harus menangkapi buah yang dijatuhkan Jinri, Soojung. Kau bisa pakai topi atau rokmu.”

Soojung manggut-manggut. Ia membentuk ‘keranjang’ kecil dengan roknya, siap menangkap mangga yang jatuh.

“Terus kau?” tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah seperti kembaran Jongin, Sehun paham kalau pekerjaan Jongin akan ringan-ringan saja. Jongin memang mereka angkat sebagai ketua ‘geng’, makanya ia bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk menghindar dari tugas berat dalam sebuah misi.

Benar saja.

“Aku akan mengawasi situasi dan akan memberitahu kalian kalau Kakek Ahn terbangun dari tidur siangnya.”

Bletak! Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin. “Kau mau mengawasi situasi atau mau mengawasi bagian bawah rok Soojung yang terangkat?”

Soojung serta-merta menjatuhkan roknya yang tadi sempat terangkat sedikit. Untung saja, dia tidak berteriak.

“Astaga, aku sungguh-sungguh mengawasi situasi, Cadel!” kata Jongin dengan volume agak keras sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Jinri meletakkan telunjuk mungilnya di depan bibir. “Psst!! Nanti Kakek Ahn akan benar-benar bangun! Sudahlah, Sehun, biarkan Kkamjong mengawasi situasi. Ayo, angkat aku supaya aku bisa meraih mangganya!” bisik Jinri. Masih mendongkol, Sehun berbalik, lalu membiarkan Jinri menaiki pundaknya. “Adududuh.... Kau.... berat juga..... Kau biasanya makan apa sih?” Sehun dengan susah-payah mengangkat Jinri.

“Jangan protes! Nanti aku ngambek dan tidak mau mengambil mangganya, nih!”

“Aduh, iya, iya, maafkan aku....” Sehun lagi-lagi harus mengalah. _Semua ini gara-gara Kkamjong! Aku jadi harus menahan beban berat badan Jinri. Awas kau, Hitam!_

Dengan tangan terselip di saku celana, Jongin mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda ‘singa lapar terbangun’. Hanya ada bunyi sesuatu yang mendidih dan sedang diaduk, serta aroma yang sedap menguar sampai halaman. Mungkin, Nenek Ahn sedang memasak. Aroma lezat itu jadi siksaan tersendiri bagi empat sekawan karena mereka jadi tambah lapar.

“Ah, dapat satu!” kata Jinri lega, “Soojung, tangkap!”

Soojung segera melepas topinya dan membaliknya. Hap! Satu mangga masuk dengan mulus ke dalam topi lebar itu. “Lagi, Jinri!!” Soojung memekik senang, tetapi tetap menjaga volume suaranya. Jinri nyengir lebar. “Dua lagi!!”

Plung, plung! Dua mangga lagi masuk ke dalam topi Soojung. Jinri semakin bersemangat mengambil buah-buahan yang tergantung di atas kepalanya. Tangan Jinri hampir menyentuh satu mangga lagi, tetapi Sehun tiba-tiba oleng. “ _Ya_! Sehunna, berdiri yang benar!”

“Aku sedang berusaha! Kau berat, tau!!”

“Psst, sudah, jangan berisik!” Soojung menenangkan teman-temannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa volume suaranya tadi lumayan keras. “Kau yang diam, Soojung!” Jongin memperingatkan. Soojung meletakkan satu tangan di depan bibirnya, lalu kembali menangkapi mangga-mangga yang dijatuhkan Jinri.

Enam buah mangga sudah memenuhi topi Soojung. “Oi, Jjong, kita sudah dapat lumayan banyak, tuh.... Udahan, yuk...” Sehun mulai merasa punggungnya kaku. Jinri masih enggan berhenti, jadi ia berkata, “Tahan sedikit lagi saja, Hun!”

Jongin menoleh ke arah topi Soojung, tetapi sebelum sempat memutuskan akan berhenti atau tidak, ia menangkap sinyal bahaya dari dalam rumah.

“Nenek, kau masak apa?”

“Wah, itu suara Kakek Ahn!” Jinri tampak panik. Ia cepat-cepat turun dari pundak Sehun. “Ayo, kita cepat lari!!” Soojung kebingungan, beberapa buah mangga di topinya berjatuhan. Kepanikan mereka menimbulkan suara berisik yang membangkitkan kecurigaan Kakek Ahn. Pria tua itu berjalan cepat keluar rumah dan mendapati empat anak kecil mencuri mangganya.

“Hei, anak-anak nakal!!! Kembali kalian!!!”

Anak-anak kecil itu berteriak panik, apalagi ketika Kakek Ahn ternyata mengejar mereka. Jinri dan Soojung segera menaiki sepeda _pink_ mereka setelah memasukkan mangga-mangga dalam keranjang sepeda, sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun berlari secepat kilat. Jinri mengayuh sepedanya kencang-kencang. Kakek Ahn semakin berang. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan teriakan istrinya yang berkali-kali memperingatkan si kakek tentang encoknya yang kambuhan.

“Kakek itu cepat sekali!! Apakah.... hosh.... dia pakai.... hosh.... sepatu roda?”

Jika sebelumnya Sehun yang mengemplang kepala Jongin, kini Jongin yang mengemplang Sehun. “Dasar kau ini! Ish... sempat-sempatnya bercanda.... di saat genting begini!!!” kata Jongin, sedikit megap-megap karena harus lari cepat. Sehun cuma nyengir sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut gara-gara dipukul Jongin.

Soojung menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari si kakek sudah sangat dekat. “Waaaa!!! Jinri, Jinri, ayo cepaaaaat!!!!” Gadis cilik itu mendorong-dorong temannya yang sedang mengayuh sepeda.

“Astaga, Soojung, aku sedang berusaha!” Jinri berteriak, “Suaramu melengking, bikin aku pusing, tau!”

“Kembalikan mangga-manggakuuuuu!!!”

Keributan kecil di antara anak-anak itu terhenti sementara, lalu timbul kembali sebagai satu teriakan yang kompak.

“WAAAAAAA!!!”

***

Setelah cukup lama berlari (dan mengayuh sepeda—khusus Jinri—, juga  jatuh—khusus Sehun karena tadi ia tersandung batu), empat sekawan kita berhasil menjauhkan diri dari Kakek Ahn. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas di sebuah tikungan.

“Kakek itu sudah tidak mengikuti kita lagi.” kata Jongin setelah mengintip ke jalan yang tadi mereka lalui dan tidak melihat si kakek lagi di sana. Tiga temannya menghembuskan napas lega, tetapi kemudian Jinri menyadari sesuatu. “Aaah!!” Gadis berbibir seksi itu menunjuk ke satu arah, “Ada lapangan yang luas!!!!”

Soojung langsung turun dari sepeda. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat lapangan yang luas itu. Ia sudah tidak lagi peduli pada roknya yang mungkin akan terbuka jika ia memainkan ‘permainan cowok’ ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. “Ayo, kita main bola!!!”

“Ayo!!!” Jinri dan Sehun berseru. Jongin tanpa basa-basi lagi sudah mengambil bola di tangan Jinri dan berlari ke lapangan. Empat anak itu pun bermain sepak bola dengan serunya; Jongin satu tim dengan Sehun, sedangkan Jinri dengan Soojung. Tidak ada yang menjaga gawang. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk memasukkan bola ke gawang yang lain sekaligus menjaga gawang mereka agar tidak kebobolan. Tim anak laki-laki memang lebih sering memasukkan bola. Bukan berarti Jinri dan Soojung kalah saing. Soojung si tuan putri pun menganggap main bola adalah hal yang gampang, tetapi....

“Soojung, rokmu terbuka!”

“Soojung, celana dalammu warna putih, ya?”

“Soojung, ada ulat menempel di rokmu!”

Jongin dan Sehun bergiliran mengerjai Soojung kalau tim anak perempuan mulai unggul. Hasilnya, Soojung pasti akan berteriak dan bola langsung diambil alih anak laki-laki. Permainan berakhir ketika matahari sudah sangat menyengat, sehingga tidak bisa ditolerir lagi oleh Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung yang pigmen kulitnya kurang banyak. Jongin dan Sehun keluar sebagai pemenang. Selagi mereka berteduh, mereka menikmati mangga hasil curian mereka dengan sedikit selingan omelan Jinri.

“Kalian sih menjahili Soojung terus. Timku ‘kan jadi kalah!”

“Bukan salah kami,” Jongin menggigit lagi mangganya, lalu mengusap air buah mangga yang membasahi mulut dengan lengannya, “Soojung saja yang mudah ditipu.”

Soojung manyun dan Jinri menggembungkan pipinya seperti hamster. Sehun, yang terjepit di antara Soojung-Jinri dan Jongin, merasakan aura-aura yang mulai bertentangan. _Aih, dasar Jongin; sekali-kali mengalah pada mereka berdua kenapa, sih? Aku lagi malas dengar omelan cewek-cewek!_ , batinnya. “Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan Kkamjong. Kami tadi cuma bercanda. Lagipula...” Sehun memutar otaknya supaya tidak ada omelan, “....’kan cewek yang cantik tidak pernah marah.”

Jinri dan Soojung terdiam sejenak. _Benar juga sih. Nanti kalau aku marah-marah, aku bisa keriput seperti kata_ Eomma _,_ begitu pikir mereka. Soojung melanjutkan makannya setelah mendengus kesal, menunjukkan bahwa ia masih kesal walaupun sedikit, sedangkan Jinri membuang mukanya. “Kali ini, aku memaafkanmu, tetapi lain kali kau akan kubalas, Jjong!” katanya, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memasukkan sisa mangga miliknya. Ia mengunyah dengan bersemangat sambil pura-pura marah pada Jongin, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

“Memangnya kau mau membalasku dengan bagaimana?” tantang Jongin, lalu membuka mulutnya, siap memasukkan suapan terakhir. Tepat; Jinri langsung mengambil mangga di tangan Jongin dan memakannya. Jongin ternganga.

“Jinriiiii!!!! Itu tadi punyaku!!!”

“Biarkan!” Jinri meleletkan lidahnya setelah menelan satu suapan besar mangga. Gadis itu langsung berlari dan Jongin mengejarnya. Jinri tertawa histeris ketika Jongin akhirnya menangkapnya dan menggelitikinya sampai bergulung-gulung di tanah berumput. “Wahahahaha!!! Ampun, ampuni aku, Hitam, hahahaha!!!”

Mendengar ejekan Jinri ini, Jongin semakin dahsyat gelitikannya. “Dasar sipit!!!!”

Jinri mengaduh-aduh karena capek tertawa, sedangkan Jongin malah makin terbahak, puas menyiksa gadis cilik satu ini.

“Ya ampun, kalau mereka bergulung-gulung begitu sehabis makan, nanti mereka sakit perut,” kata Soojung cemas, lalu berlari mendekati teman-temannya, “Hei, sudah, sudah!! Hentikan!!”

Sehun juga ikut mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang saling menjahili itu, tetapi motifnya lain.

“Jjoooong!!!! Aku juga sipit!!! Awas kau!!!!” Sehun, bukannya ikutan Soojung memisahkan Jinri dan Jongin, malah menangkap Jongin dari belakang, tetapi karena beberapa usaha Jongin untuk bebas, malah dua cowok itu yang bergulung-gulung di tanah. Soojung, yang mau memisahkan mereka, malah ikut tergulung juga. Mereka berempat tertawa, tidak peduli baju mereka yang kotor, perut mereka yang kelelahan karena tertawa, dan keringat bercampur debu yang membuat mereka gatal.

***

Keesokan harinya....

“Aduuuuh.....”

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas. Ia naik kembali ke tempat tidur dan menaikkan selimutnya. Miyoung menggeleng-geleng. Wanita itu terjepit antara rasa kasihan pada anaknya yang kena diare, geli karena mengetahui penyebab diare ini (yaitu makan mangga curian dari kebun Kakek Ahn), dan heran—bagaimana bisa tiga sahabat anaknya juga mengalami sakit yang sama hari itu, sehingga tidak masuk sekolah? Ah, itu bukan hal yang aneh. Mereka berempat selalu kompak, jadi mereka pasti kompak mencuri dan menikmati mangga curian mereka. Otomatis, mereka juga kena diare secara berjamaah.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Henry pada Miyoung saat masuk kamar Sehun sebelum berangkat kerja.

“Kata dokter, obatnya masih butuh waktu untuk bekerja, jadi memang tidak bisa langsung sembuh. Frekuensinya ke kamar mandi sudah agak berkurang, kok.” jawab Miyoung. Ia menoleh lagi pada Sehun yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimut, terlihat sangat mengantuk dan letih (tentu saja, malam sebelumnya ia sering terbangun karena sakit perut). Miyoung menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu mengacak-acak rambut putranya. “Ada-ada saja sih, kau ini. Harusnya, kau menurut pada Soojung kemarin. Sudah bagus ia memperingatkan kalian bertiga.... eh, malah kalian ajak mencuri juga. Kasihan ‘kan, dia jadi sakit juga sekarang.”

Sehun mengerang. “Tapi Kkamjong yang mengajak duluan, _Eomma_. Salahkan dia, dong.” sangkalnya dengan suara pelan.

“Sudah, sudah. Tidak ada yang salah, kok. Dulu, _Appa_ juga pernah mencuri makanan sepertimu dan jadinya sakit perut juga,” tawa Henry, “Setelah sembuh, _Appa_ meminta maaf. Sehunnie juga harus begitu. Kamu harus berjanji untuk meminta maaf pada Kakek Ahn dan tidak mengulanginya lagi, mengerti? Berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab.”

Sehun mengangguk lemas. Di benaknya, sudah tersusun sebuah rencana untuk menemui Kakek Ahn dan meminta maaf dengan _gentle_ seperti lelaki dewasa.

***

Hari Minggu berikutnya, Jongin, Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung mendatangi rumah Kakek Ahn. Kali ini, mereka bukannya mau mencuri, tetapi mau meminta maaf. Mereka sudah membawa ‘persembahan’ untuk si kakek dan istrinya: dua keranjang berisi beraneka macam buah yang dibawa oleh gadis-gadis cantik di geng itu.

“Kau ‘kan _leader_ , jadi kau yang masuk duluan!” Jinri mendorong-dorong Jongin memasuki halaman rumah Kakek Ahn. Soojung membantu Jinri mendorong Jongin dengan sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buahan berair: apel, jeruk, dan sebagainya. “Iya, kau yang menarik kita untuk mencuri mangga itu, jadi cepat masuk sana dan mulailah percakapan dengan Kakek Ahn!”

“Aish, iya, iya. Dasar kalian cewek-cewek penakut,” kata Jongin dengan _poker face_ nya yang biasa, lalu menggandeng satu cowok lain di gengnya, “Ayo, Hun.”

 _Kenapa selalu aku?,_ batin Sehun saat ia ‘diseret’ Jongin mendekati pintu rumah Kakek Ahn. Anak berkulit putih susu itu pasrah saja ketika Jongin menekan bel rumah Kakek Ahn. Sehun hanya berharap Jongin tidak menyuruhnya membuka percakapan dengan Kakek Ahn nanti jika pria tua itu keluar.

“Sebentar!” Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam rumah. Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang. Suara Kakek Ahn tidak seperti itu, maka itu pastilah suara Nenek Ahn. Senyum terkembang di bibir dua anak laki-laki itu. Pikiran mereka sama: s _emoga Kakek Ahn tidak ada di rumah._

Ketika pintu dibuka, tampaklah Nenek Ahn, seorang wanita tua cantik yang rambutnya baru menunjukkan beberapa uban saja. Wajah lembutnya sudah mulai dijejaki keriput, tetapi beda dengan keriput Kakek Ahn yang menakutkan, keriput Nenek Ahn menyiratkan kesabaran. Melihat anak-anak yang manis-manis di depan pintunya, wanita itu tersenyum menyambut. “Eh, tumben sekali tidak bersama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ kalian. Kalian anak-anak Oh, Kim, Choi, dan Jung itu ‘kan? Siapa nama kalian... ish, aku lupa.” Si nenek memulai dengan serentetan kalimat yang cukup membuat para tamunya nyaman. Empat keluarga itu memang sering mengunjungi Kediaman Ahn sambil mengajak anak-anak terkecil mereka, jadi tentu saja si nenek sedikit kenal dengan anak-anak ini.

“Aku Kim Jongin, Nek, dan ini Oh Sehun,” Jongin menunjuk _partner-in-crime_ -nya, lalu pada para gadis, “Ini Choi Jinri dan yang ini Jung Soojung.”

“Ah...” Nenek Ahn menunjuk anak-anak itu satu persatu, “Jongin, Sehun, Jinri, Soojung. Apa aku benar?”

Mereka berempat mengangguk senang. “Nenek, kami ingin mengantarkan buah mangga ini.” Jinri mengangkat sedikit keranjang mangga yang ia bawa. Si nenek kelihatan bingung. “Untuk apa ini?”

Anak-anak kecil itu berpandangan. Para cewek lagi-lagi menyikut Jongin sambil berbisik, “Kau saja, kau saja.” Jongin berdesis dan akhirnya ia yang bercerita dengan sedikit gugup. “Anu.... Seminggu yang lalu ‘kan kami mencuri mangga Kakek Ahn. Kami ingin minta maaf, jadi kami membawakan Kakek dan Nenek Ahn buah-buahan. Ini sebagai ganti mangga-mangga yang sudah kami curi.”

Diawali dengan Jongin yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, semua anak itu membungkuk dan berkata,   
“Kami minta maaf. Tidak akan kami ulangi lagi.”

Nenek Ahn membulatkan bibirnya mengerti. Jinri dan Soojung maju untuk menyerahkan keranjang-keranjang mereka. “Eh, sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu memberikan kami yang seperti ini, tetapi... kalian memang anak-anak yang baik,” Nenek Ahn menerima tanda maaf dari anak-anak itu dengan senyum senang, “Terima kasih, ya.”

Sekali lagi, empat sekawan kita mengangguk.

“Oh ya, karena kalian sudah baik mau mengantarkan ini pada kami, aku ingin memberi kalian sesuatu,” Nenek Ahn membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar, “Masuklah.”

Ragu-ragu, Jongin, Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu, mengikuti Nenek Ahn. Baru pertama kali ini mereka bisa masuk ke rumah ini tanpa orang tua mereka. Di depan orang tua mereka saja, Kakek Ahn tidak begitu ramah, apalagi jika dengan anak kecil pengacau seperti mereka. Omong-omong, di mana pria tua itu?

“Nenek, Kakek Ahn di mana?” tanya Sehun.

“Kakek Ahn pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya.” jawab Nenek Ahn. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi bingung anak-anak itu. “Kakek Ahn bermain? Tapi Kakek Ahn ‘kan sudah tua.... aduh!!” Jongin seketika memekik ketika Jinri menginjak kakinya. Jinri mengajukan pertanyaan yang senada, tetapi pilihan bahasanya lebih menggelikan. “Kakek Ahn bermain dengan siapa, Nek? Apa juga dengan kakek-kakek? Oh ya, terus kalau kakek-kakek itu mainnya apa?” tanyanya polos. Sehun menepuk dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jinri yang lebih aneh dari pertanyaan Jongin itu, sedangkan Soojung hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. Gestur Soojung itu berarti _‘dasar anak kecil, bicara dengan benar saja tidak bisa’_.

Tak disangka, Nenek Ahn tertawa mendengar itu. “Kakek Ahn bermain sepak bola dengan kakek-kakek lainnya, agar mereka selalu sehat.”

Ternganga. _Orang tua.... main bola? Apakah orang tua juga mencuri mangga?_ , itulah yang ada di pikiran empat sekawan kita, mengingat bahwa dua hal itu mereka lakukan minggu sebelumnya. Mereka membayangkan bagaimana Kakek Ahn kalau main bola dan tertawa tertahan secara bersamaan.

Jongin, Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung sampai di ruang makan. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar di dekat meja makan sesuai yang diperintahkan Nenek Ahn. Mata kanak-kanak mereka berkilatan ketika melihat empat wadah kaca berisi aneka macam kue diletakkan di depan mereka. Satu wadah berisi _jelly_ buah _gwapyeon_ , satu wadah berisi kue berselimut gula cair _mandugwa_ , lalu ada kue madu _yumilgwa_ , dan terakhir kepingan _snack_ teman minum teh— _dasik_   warna-warni.  “Aku baru saja mendapatkan bingkisan ini dari anakku yang tinggal di luar kota. Kalau orang tua ‘kan sudah tidak boleh makan makanan yang manis, jadi ini akan kuberikan pada kalian.”

“A-apa? Semua buat kami?” Jinri membelalakkan mata (tetapi gagal karena tetap sempit). Nenek Ahn mengangguk. “Tapi sebelumnya, ada syarat yang harus kalian penuhi.”

“Syarat apa, Nek?” tanya Jongin. Ia siap memenuhi syarat apapun demi manisan yang hanya tinggal sejangkauan jarinya.

“Kalian harus membagi kue-kue ini sama banyak. Harus dihitung benar-benar. Kalian sudah diajari pembagian pada pelajaran matematika, ‘kan?”

Semua mengangguk.

“Nah, sekarang kalian bisa belajar sambil bermain. Jongin, kau bagi _gwapyeon_ nya, Soojung membagi _mandugwa_ nya, Sehun membagi _yumilgwa_ , dan Jinri membagi _dasik_ untuk semua. Tiap kue jumlahnya tidak sama, jadi kalian harus menghitung dengan teliti, ya?”

“Baik!” Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung tampak cerah. Menghitung bukan masalah besar bagi mereka, tetapi masalah bagi Jongin. Ia tidak suka matematika. Yah, apa boleh buat, Kkamjong, ini demi makanan manis di depanmu itu.

Dengan bantuan piring, empat anak itu mulai berhitung dengan diawasi oleh Nenek Ahn. Ia sesekali tertawa ketika menyaksikan kehebohan anak-anak itu. Celetukan-celetukan polos mereka menghibur Nenek Ahn karena wanita itu sudah lama tidak mendengar suara anak-anak. Karena Kakek Ahn orangnya gampang naik darah, otomatis Nenek Ahn tidak bisa sering-sering mengajak anak tetangga ke sini.

“Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima....”

“Itu salah. Enam belas dibagi empat itu empat, tau, bukan dua!”

“Lho, kok _dasik_ nya ada tujuh belas?”

“Sehunna, jangan ajari Kkamjong! Biar dia bisa sendiri!”

Acara penghitungan itu berakhir dengan damai, untungnya. Masing-masing anak mendapatkan tiga _gwapyeon_ , tiga _yumilgwa_ , dua _mandugwa_ , dan empat _dasik_. “Yey! Selesai!” Soojung mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara dengan senang. Nenek Ahn mengambil alih piring-piring itu dan memasukkan masing-masing bagian ke dalam plastik. Kemudian, Nenek Ahn membagikan kue-kue itu pada para tamu ciliknya. “Nih, hadiah buat kalian karena sudah pintar menghitung, juga karena kalian sudah mau mengakui kesalahan kalian.” kata Nenek Ahn. Dengan ceria, anak-anak itu mengucapkan, “Terima kasih, Nek!” saat menerima bingkisan mereka.

“Terima kasih kembali,” kata Nenek Ahn, “Oh ya, kalau kalian mau mangga yang ada di depan, kalian temui saja aku di sini dan bilang kalau mau minta. Jangan mencuri lagi, _arra_?”

“ _Ne_!” Anak-anak itu mengangguk mengerti.

Jongin, Sehun, Jinri, dan Soojung pulang dengan hati senang dan kue di tangan. Kini, mereka mengerti arti penting untuk tidak mencuri, seberapapun menggodanya barang itu untuk dicuri. Akan tetapi, apakah mereka akan berhenti melakukan kenakalan yang lain?

“Hun, lihat ke sana!” Jinri menunjuk ke suatu arah. Sehun segera menoleh ke arah itu—dan dengan jahilnya, Jinri mengambil bungkusan kue milik Sehun. “Hei, Jinri, itu punyaku!!” teriak Sehun kaget.

“Ambil kalau bisa!!”

Beberapa kenakalan anak-anak memang sudah seharusnya muncul. Jika tidak, mungkin kisah-kisah kecil yang manis seperti ini tidak akan ada lagi, apalagi dalam dunia  yang sudah mulai melupakan cinta seperti dunia manusia.

***

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Paragraf pamungkasnya aneh banget -.- Hah, biarlah. Sejujurnya, g’ ada satupun dari main cast di sini yg jadi bias saya (soalnya g’ ada satupun yg ada darah Cinanya #pecintaChina-lineSMEnt), ehe, jadi mohon maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet. Ide cerita ini begitu saja masuk ke kepala saya. Gimana kira-kira lucunya kalo anak-anak Korea melakukan perbuatan jahil khas anak Indonesia: nyolong mangga tetangga? Dan akhirnya terciptalah cerita gak jelas ini. Oh ya, sebenernya tuh saya sempat mau nulis siapa-siapa aja anggota keluarganya 94-line ini, tetapi g’ usah deh, cukup Sehun aja. Kebingungan berikutnya muncul karena di SMEnt g’ ada artis yg nama depannya Oh, jadi saya ambil HenFany karena mereka sama-sama sipit #apaini. Btw, terima kasih buat yg sudah mau baca dan review ^^ Plus-plus, kalau ada yang salah dengan berbagai istilah asing, misal nama kue-kue di atas, sampaikan di kolom review.


End file.
